


You make a fool of my heart

by Antisocialbutterflie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Phil was just about to fall asleep.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	You make a fool of my heart

Phil was just about to fall asleep. It was Saturday night and he had spent the whole day doing chores and catching up on other house-work. He cleaned everywhere, did the laundry, fixed the cupboard door, and many other small tasks that he had been putting off for months. Now he was laying on his sofa, with Buffy playing quietly on his television. He was in that odd place between sleep and wakefulness, where you could hear and feel everything, but it was muffled, like you were in a bubble. 

Right before he fell over the edge into complete sleep, he heard the familiar sound of the door opening. It took him a second to realize that he wasn't expecting any visitor and another second to come to the conclusion that this was an intruder and he was getting robbed. He jumped up from the couch and looked around wildly, seeing a broom that he was using earlier leaning against the wall. He grabbed the room and ran towards the door, not paying attention to anything around him, promptly running into the coffee table. He tripped over it, falling on top of it, feeling the decorative pieces dig into his stomach and arms. 

“Phil?” a voice called from the doorway. Phil could hear footsteps coming towards him and tried to get up, but his whole body hurt. “Phil? Are you okay?” When Dan walked into the room, he gasped and ran to the side of the table Phil was groaning in pain on. “Phil! What happened? Are you okay? Did you break anything? Bones, I mean? Come on, get up so I can see the damage,” Dan said like a worried mother. 

“I- I think I’m fine.” As he said that, he moved his arm and it gave a sharp pain. He hissed and held it close to his body.

“What’s the matter? Did you hurt your arm?” Dan asked while brushing off the decorative pieces. 

“My arm. Hurts a lot. I might have to go to the hospital, I think it's broken.” Phil grit through the pain.

“Oh! Okay, that's no problem. Let me finish cleaning you off and then we can go in my car. I'll drive of course.” Dan finished brushing the pieces off Phil and had looked at his stomach and chest to see how bad the scrapes were. He told Phil that he would take care of them after he got x-rayed. 

They got in the car and started driving to the nearest hospital when Dan asked why he fell. Phil blushed darkly and looked at his lap. “Um, well, I was almost asleep when I heard the door opening and I thought it was a person about to rob my house. I grabbed the broom to go fight him off but then I tripped over the table and…”

Dan was silent for a moment before he began to laugh. “Really? You thought I was going to rob you? Do you not remember you giving me a key to your place a few months ago?”

“I was half asleep, you spork!” Phil defended. That only made Dan laugh harder. “I was trying to protect myself!”

“By falling into a table!?” Dan asked, still laughing while pulling into the hospital parking lot.

“That wasn’t the original plan!” Phil squeaked out, embarrassed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yes mum, my right arm is broken. I fell onto a table when Dan came home. I was half asleep and thought he was a person trying to rob my house and I tripped while running to fight him off. He took me to hospital and they put me in a cast. Dan is here now-”

“Hey, Kath!” Dan interjected.

“Hello, dear,” replied Phil’s mum, “Anyways, continue child”

“As I was saying,” Phil coughed and looked pointedly at Dan, who just returned a cheeky smile. Phil broke into a smile before continuing, “Dan is here and is going to move in and help me until i'm out of this thing.”

“You two are not living together yet? It’s been how long now? Over a year!” Kath exclaimed over the phone.

“Muuuuum!”

“Fine, fine, I won’t pry. Good luck on living with a cast, dear. And good luck living with Phil, Dan. You’ll need it!” 

After they had laughed and talked some more, they hung up. Phil slumped on Dan’s side. Dan giggled. “You can't stay on the couch all night, silly. I have to go make dinner and then we have a movie to watch.”

Phil groaned. “But I want to cuddle. It will help my arm!” Phil pleaded and blinked his eyes up at Dan. 

“Fine! We’ll watch the movie and call in take-out. Just to make your arm feel better,” Dan said sarcastically, “But, we have to get up early in the morning to move some of my stuff here.  Well, I have. You literally have a broken arm, which is like the only valid excuse for not helping me. But your obligated by contract to keep me company ”

“Deal!” exclaimed Phil. Dan got a few blankets and turned on the movie. 

When he was almost asleep again, he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead and a sweet whisper in his ear. “Goodnight, baby.” Arms held him tighter around his waist before his breathing evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta, [@effingmeteors](https://twitter.com/effingmeteors?s=20) on twitter


End file.
